


Period

by TFjl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff as fuck, Highschool era, Menstrual issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFjl/pseuds/TFjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the pain and the discomfort, Satsuki treasured moments like these where Daiki would feel moody and especially protective over her.<br/>“That’s because you’re late, dumbass”<br/>But of course, she wouldn’t tell him that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i'm doing anymore, this was supposed to be angst... I WANNA WRITE ANGST OMG, BUT I CAN'T, TOO MUCH FLUFF EVERYWHERE.

A hand to hold.  
That’s all she really need right now to feel okay. But the one that’s been by her side is not here, he’s gone. 

That’s why here she is, the cheerful and bubbly Momoi Satsuki, all alone in the infirmary with no one beside her. The infirmary bed feels too big and cold when she’s not being squeezed to the edge by a certain blue-haired teen. The smell of the air a little too stuffy and clinical, missing that tinge of wood and musk that she’s so accustomed to. Truth to be told, being a girl has never been a good thing for Satsuki, besides getting ogled at 24/7, she has to work so hard to proof to everyone else that she isn’t just a busty, pretty thing to look at. Not only that, when menstrual cramps are added into the equation, everything goes from bad to worse.

As she lie in foetus position with her back facing the door of the infirmary and bleary eyes looking out to the copper coloured sky, her mind wanders off to the distant memory of her “first time”..  
\------  
At the tender age of 11, Satsuki welcomed her first period while playing with Daiki in her house. The boy was shell shocked when he saw a red stain on her frilly white skirt that day. He panicked, thinking that she got hurt unknowingly while they were running around in the yard, climbing trees and playing basketball. Without any prior warning, Daiki rushed to his friend, carried her on his back and broke into a sprint to find their mothers who were in his house having tea. A bewildered Satsuki released a loud shriek of surprise when she found herself being piggybacked by Daiki while heading in the direction of his home.

“MOM! AUNTIE SATSUNA! SATSUKI IS BLEEDING!”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!” came the immediate reply from Aomine Sayuki as the sound of chairs toppling and cutlery clattering reached the children’s ears.

“NOT ME!” shouted the accused boy while he continued dashing towards the source of the sounds.

As soon as they were in sight, Aomine Sayuki and Momoi Satsuna ran towards their children, worried sick about Satsuki’s “injury”. Once Satsuki was placed on the ground and Daiki spun her around to show the “injury” to both of their mothers, they breathed a sigh of relief. 

Satsuna bent forward to whisper something in her daughter’s ear as Satsuki’s face started to turn as rosy as her hair. Within a blink of an eye, Satsuki is away from her childhood friend, retreating to her room as fast as her little feet could take her. Utterly confused and still in the midst of catching his breath, Daiki’s eyes widened along with the slackening of his jaws as his brain tried to figure out the situation. 

“What… huh?” was the intelligent reply after a couple of seconds.

The lady of the Aomine household bent down to ruffle her son’s hair affectionately while explaining the situation to him in the clearest and easiest way possible. “Daiki, Satsuki is having her period.”

Having been forced into attending sex-ed classes in school, Daiki’s immediate understanding showed on his face, his mouth forming an “o” shape and the fear in his eyes disappeared. 

Much to her amusement and surprise, this reaction of his was not what Sayuki imagined. She was ready to chastise her son for being a rude lil shit once he started laughing and running to make fun of poor Saa-chan. She mentally gave herself a little pat on her back as she watched Daiki make his way upstairs to Satsuki’s room warily, as if his presence would scare her or intimidate her in any way. Her child-educating ways have not been too bad after all. 

Once he was at his best friend’s bedroom door, Daiki actually knocked on it, instead of barging in like he normally would. “Are you okay, Satsuki?” his voice came out gently, filled with concern and worry that was way out of his character. 

Silence.

The door opens after a short while, revealing a blushing Satsuki, with her hair tied up and clad in a different pair of bottoms, now a black short with stripes.  
“Yeah, I’m fine now, thanks Dai-chan”

“Really? Alright then, do you want to go for another round of basketball? You can help me count the number of goals!”

On that day, Satsuki just knew that she will never forget the comfort she felt as her best friend held her hand and jumped down the stairs as usual. That was his own way of helping her to forget the embarrassment she experienced, and no one knew the sincerity of it all better than her. 

For the rest of the days, when Satsuki felt the full force of cramps and migraines for the first time, she knew she could always count on her Dai-chan for help and support.  
\------  
A smile creeped on face as she remembered all the little ways Dai-chan would surprise her, from a box of chocolate on her worst day of the week, the second day, to the current way of comfort, an occasional back or shoulder massage and emergency trips to the convenience store whenever the need arises. 

Just when she felt the start of another wave of pain in her head and her abdomen, the squeaky sound of basketball shoes was heard. “Hey, what are you doing here, get the fuck away from the infirmary, someone’s resting there. Get out.”

A short scuffle of shoes and then the continuation of steady footsteps.

Before she could turn her head around to affirm her suspicions of the presence of a certain someone, Satsuki felt a weight on the bed and a warm hand casually slung over her hand which was placed on her abdomen. Daiki’s woody scent filled the space around her as Satsuki leaned back into his embrace and nuzzled the back of her head to his neck. With her back leaning on his firm chest, Satsuki felt the rumbles as he started to speak.

“You doing okay? A few guys were outside and they are annoying as fuck, trying to sneak in.”

The childish, gentle voice playing in her mind moments ago was replaced by a gruff, husky one. The tone changed too, but the level of concern remained the same, and this was enough for Satsuki’s features to ease into a small grin. 

Despite the pain and the discomfort, Satsuki treasured moments like these where Daiki would feel moody and especially protective over her.

“That’s because you’re late, dumbass”

But of course, she wouldn’t tell him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope it wasn't too painful~


End file.
